I thought you were tired'
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: This was written for SpeedRENT. Maureen and Joanne get trapped in an elevator. Warning, there is sex! Don't reply gross or something, I warned you


Notes: I wrote this so fast in hopes to make it for SpeedRENT and I'm not always the best at writing smut but I really try so enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Maureen and Joanne but damn, I can only wish

"I'm tired pookie. I'm going in and taking a nap." The drama queen stated as she stepped on the elevator, her lawyer following her, a smirk on her face.

"All we did was walk around, how can you be tired?" She asked, her girlfriend, pushing the button to their floor. Maureen shrugged, yawning as the elevator began it's upward journey to floor number five.

Sinking against the wall, Maureen watched as the numbers changed an idea forming through her mind. She cast a glance at Joanne as the elevator jerked to a sudden standstill and a wicked grin appeared on the drama queen's face.

The lawyer looked over at her girlfriend. "What?" she asked, raising her brow as she pushed the number, the elevator making no attempt to move.

"We're stuck in an elevator, together and alone." Maureen said, dropping whatever was in her hands and moved towards the uptight lawyer.

Joanne read her girlfriend's movements and realized what she was after. She opened her mouth to protest but found Maureen's lips against her own and her back against the cold metal.

"I just thought about us having sex in here." Maureen said, breaking the kiss. She moved her hands to undo her lover's pants. Pushing them down, she let her fingers graze her lover's center.

A whimper escaped the lawyer's lips, looking her drama queen dead in the eye. "Oh really?" She asked, feeling Maureen's fingers suddenly thrust hard into her which only produced a rather loud moan.

"Come on, this is the best way to waste time while in an stuck elevator." She said, sucking on her girlfriend's neck. "And don't tell me you've never thought of it." She said, quickening her pace inside her lover.

Joanne didn't even respond as she worked the bottom half of Maureen's pants down to her ankles. The idea had crossed her mind before but she wasn't about to admit that to her horney girlfriend. She glided two fingers into her lover and pumped fast, hearing a moan come from beside her neck.

Maureen brought her eyes to look at Joanne's face, seeing her pant and her eyes closed, she thrust faster into her feeling the lawyer's juices slide down her fingers and to the floor but she realized she was doing the exact same thing and could only smile as her lips crashed against her girlfriend's.

Sweat built up on the lawyer's forehead as she felt herself about to come. "Oh, Maureen, almost." She moaned, breaking their war of tonsil hockey. She leaned her head back against the wall. She rocked her hips against the drama queen's fingers until her orgasm burst from between her legs.

Not long after, Maureen did the same with a cry of her lover's name. Panting, she removed her fingers and sucked on them. "Hm, pookie, that was fun." She said, kissing the lawyer before fixing her clothing.

Joanne just nodded as she pulled her undergarments and pants up back to around her waist. She noticed the floor and chuckled softly. "We made a mess on the floor honeybear." She said.

Maureen retrieved her things and looked. "We sure did." She said, laughing as the elevator moved up to their floor. She took her girlfriends hand and walked off heading to their apartment. "I wonder if there is a camera in there." The diva pondered.

Joanne looked at her. "I don't even want to see that tape but I'm sure the security people will enjoy it." She said, smirking as she unlocked the door. Maureen nodded, walking inside.

"Oh, let's do it on the fire escape!" The drama queen exclaimed, setting her things down on the couch. Joanne looked at Maureen and only shook her head, heading in the direction of the bedroom.

"Oh come on pookie, please?" The diva pouted following Joanne into the bedroom whom intent on ignoring her girlfriend's sex fantasies of them.

Joanne turned in the doorway almost causing Maureen to slam into her. ""We could go back into the elevator, that was great, and you know, there are more actions to follow, we could ride it all night long." She said, winking at her girlfriend who looked really turned on by the idea.

"Okay! Come on then!" Maureen said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the door..

Joanne just shook her head. "I thought you were tired honeybear, what happened to the idea of a nap?" She asked, wondering why she even mentioned it to her.


End file.
